


The Lion Lord & The Dragon Lady

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dragon Ladies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Man meets woman and nearly gets hit in the head by said woman...





	The Lion Lord & The Dragon Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope4thehopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4thehopeless/gifts).



> Seren belongs to me, this is how I pictured her to look like https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6b/e5/63/6be56351be3718ae80e1fe7fde3f7de1.jpg but with black hair and gold eyes)
> 
> Tyran Lannister belongs to Hope4thehopeless
> 
> This is a gift to Hope4thehopeless (who got me waiting eagerly for her new series because the King that is seen in Tywin's dreams is a hottie and swoon worthy, and she's just an awesome writer!) and is an stand alone/alternate universe since there's mention of dragons still alive, there's different types of dragons...

Seren was reading a book on the thickest branch of a tree that she had found and climbed up, just below her branch was her horse, Battlecry, who was eating some grass as his rider read her book about Westeros history.

It was pretty boring to read, nothing like her homeland's history but there were mentioned of dragons which was a good thing because it would have been too terrible to continue reading if there were not other types of dragons. The dragons that were mentioned here had four limbs: two short back legs and two large wings as forelimbs, a body-plan similar to a bat. While the dragons from her homeland had six, two front legs, two back legs and two large wings.

It was interesting to learn about the different types of dragons from other countries.

With a heavy sigh, Seren closed her book with a snap as she placed it on her stomach and stared up at the sky through the leaves. She watched as the clouds float lazily overhead.

_**"Shadows fall and hope has fled** _

_**Steel your heart, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

This was a lullaby that every child from her homeland knew, it was also sung in their temples as well.

Seren was raised in the Temple alongside the other orphans so she heard the song a lot, the priest and priestesses sung it a lot as they went about their daily chores in the Temple.

She had lost her parents when she was a child during a plague that had torn through their country, thanks to rats that had been brought by merchant ships from other countries. It had been the main reason why the merchant ships now can't dock in their harbor anymore and that ships from her country row to met the merchant ships to get what they need.

 

_**"The warrior’s lost and her home is far** _

_**Keep to the stars, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

Where she is from, it common to see a woman fight alongside a man.

So it was a cultural shock to her when she first arrived here, Seren had known how Westeros men valued their women, treating them as objects or possessions. She remembered seeing some men back at the town treating their women. Treating like slaves or breeding mares, to was sickening to watch them do so, and she never spoke to those men. Seren was worried that she would have fight them if she did. The men of Westeros simply do not treat their fairer sex better or hold them with any value. In her country women have the same rights as men though they are treated better because it is the woman that carries and brings in the next generation.

 

And they were ruled by a Queen who is ruled alongside by a King Consort.  

_**"Bare your blade and raise it high** _

_**Stand your ground, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

She trailed off on a soft note as she shifted and her book goes sliding off her stomach, falls out of the tree. Seren let out a curse as she reached for it but her fingertips barely grazed it and she watched it fall towards a man on horseback that for some reason she didn't hear.

Seren watched in horror as her book barely grazed the side of the man's head, the man looked at the book before he followed the book's path until blue met gold eyes.

And for once Seren was struck speechless by how handsome this man was, for once she was happy that she almost hit a man with one of her many books.

\------------------

Tyran Lannister had been minding his own business while he rode through the countryside, it had been peaceful up until he got to a tree that had a horse at the base of it, eating grass peacefully.

He had planned to pass underneath it peacefully, that is until a book almost hit him in the head and he had looked up the tree into gold colored eyes.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze.

She wore a blue and black sleeveless dress with lace on it, and her dress had two side silts that exposed her entire legs but her feet were covered by boots. It was a fashion that he had never seen before.

She was beautiful in a dark exotic way, he had never seen a woman like her before.

"Do you often almost hit men in the head when you first met them?" Tyran asked.

The woman lifted an eyebrow and said, "I don't know, do you often not introduce herself to a woman when you first met her?"

"Ladies first."

"Seren. And yours?"

"Tyran Lannister."

"It's nice to met you, Tyran." Seren said as she started to climb down the tree, her horse (he assumed it was her horse since it was underneath her tree and it had nickered up at her).

Tyran frowned as he watched her climb down the tree, there was no reaction to his family name so she must not be from around her. Everyone knew the Lannister name.

"Where are you from?" Tyran asked.

Seren looked at him and said, "Somewhere far from here..." She dusted herself off and went to her horse, patting its neck before she turned towards him. Resting between her breasts was a necklace on a medallion that had a dragon's head craved into it. "Too far away to be on your map but it's there..." A wicked looking smile appeared on her lips that made Tyran nervous. "And as for your question, it only happens when the man is handsome." She winked at him before she climbed onto her horse's back...like a man, that explained the silts in her dress then.

"Are you staying anywhere?" Tyran asked.

"No, I've been sleeping out in the woods...not many people like the idea of having a dragon so close to their home or village." Seren said as she urged her horse to move, Tyran was quick to his horse alongside hers. She just looked at him briefly before she looked away. "Why?"

"You have a dragon?" Tyran asked.

Seren nodded her head and said, "Yes but he stays away during the day and only meets up with me at night...and you didn't answer my question."

"I was hoping to see you again."

She pulled her horse to a stop and turned in her saddle to look at him, "Excuse me? You just met me and yet you want to see me again?"

Tyran shrugged his shoulders and said, "You seemed interesting and I really want to see your dragon."

Seren laughed at that as she urged her horse forward once more, "Then I shall stay with you so led the way!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> This is what she is wearing https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/16/63/81/166381b2c4d0474744fea2747895f485.jpg and https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c6/66/6a/c6666afa35eca27cd05fb3e87b12c7ee.jpg but the top is a dress with high side silts so it'll make it easier for her to climb trees lol


End file.
